


it's alright, this is love

by showhyuks



Series: showhyuks' drabble dump [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, excuse the fluff seriously, showhyuk - Freeform, this is some drabble shit i wrote last year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7427494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showhyuks/pseuds/showhyuks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is missing Minhyuk a bit too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's alright, this is love

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I may or may not have uncovered this short fic as I was checking the 'trash' folder on my Evernote account, which means I have accidentally deleted this a long time ago. (The note says it was created December last year. LOL)  
> Anyways, enjoy!

 

**_14 missed calls_ **

 

The phone's been ringing nonstop for the last two hours and he honestly still doesn't know why Hyunwoo won't stop calling him. The manager already has a hold of his phone while he took his time with the photoshoot of the magazine cover he'll be in; but at the same time, while happily posing in front of the camera, he's also worried as to why Hyunwoo hasn't stopped calling his number.

 

Minhyuk tries to recall if he's done anything that morning that would be the probable reason why the leader is calling him, and the only thought that comes to mind is that he wasn't able to properly fix his bed before leaving with the manager hours ago. Other than that, he's done his chores for the day, from helping Kihyun with the breakfast to waking Hyungwon up for his schedule, so there shouldn't be any reason why Hyunwoo appears to be frantically looking for him.

 

"Minhyuk-ah." Seongchan, their manager, waves a hand for him to come over and he excuses himself from the photographer and staff as the vocal quickly strides towards their manager, pulling the sleeves of his polo upwards as he went.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I don't know what's happening," Seongchan sighs, "but I got a call from Hyunwoo-ya and he's asking for you. Wasn't he calling you earlier as well?"

 

Minhyuk nods. "Yeah, he's been calling since we got here. I honestly don't know why, though." He raises both of his hands up, showing his innocence. "But I think I should answer his next call or else," just as he says this, the phone in his manager's right hand rings and Minhyuk quickly reaches over to grab it, checking the caller ID. Hyunwoo's name flashes from the screen and Minhyuk swipes the green button to the left, keeping the phone close to his ear because of the loud music that is booming from the speakers inside the set.

 

"Hello? Hyung?"

 

"Minhyuk-ah!" Hyunwoo sounds relieved from the other side of the call and Minhyuk smiles. "I've been trying to call you for hours. Are you done with the photoshoot?"

 

"Not yet. But just a few more rolls in and we're wrapping up. Why? Is there something wrong? Did I...do something wrong?" Minhyuk is a bit frightened over the possible reason the leader's been bombarding his and his manager's phones but he only hears a small chuckle from Hyunwoo.

 

"...Not really. You didn't do anything wrong, I just- I called to say how much I miss you already."

 

Minhyuk definitely didn't expect this and he makes small dolphin-like sounds, almost like quiet wails of protest, to show his slight embarrassment over Hyunwoo's sudden confession. He flails his free arm around in slight awkwardness—and his lack of knowing how to properly react—before sighing. "Hyung!"

 

"Not only did I call you to tell you how much I miss you, but I also called to tell you _and_ remind you that I love you, okay?"

 

Minhyuk's heart leaps from his chest and his knees weaken from the words that slowly melt his heart from the inside. He hears Seongchan faintly calling his name from behind and Minhyuk knows he needs to end the call soon.

 

"How the heck are you able to make me feel this way within seconds? And what's with you right now? Why are you suddenly telling me these things?" Minhyuk wiggles his toes inside his shoes, feeling giddy over Hyunwoo's words. "Did Wonho-hyung dare you to do this?"

 

"Why? Is it wrong for me to suddenly say this to the person I love?" Hyunwoo teases him and Minhyuk softly shrieks.

 

"Ugh! I need to get back to the photoshoot!" He lies just so he can avoid even more cringe-worthy sweet confessions but he only hears a small sound of a kiss from Hyunwoo's end and Minhyuk rolls his eyes. "Kiss? Really?"

 

"I won't stop until you tell me you love me too." Hyunwoo laughs and Minhyuk can already imagine Hyunwoo's pout as he says these words. "Lee Minhyuk? I love you. And I miss you too. Please come back to the dorm soon."

 

"I will, I will." Minhyuk answers and he looks back at Seongchan to raise up his pointing finger, asking for one last minute. "And Son Hyunwoo, I love you too, okay? Happy now?"

 

"Very." Hyunwoo says.

 

Minhyuk ends the call with a smile on his face and when Seongchan asks him for what reason the leader had to call, the vocal just shyly answers, "I think he misses his special someone."

 

"Hyunwoo's dating? And I didn't get a notice about this?" Seongchan whispers while crossing his arms and Minhyuk shakes his head.

 

"Not really. But he's really in love, and the one Hyunwoo-hyung loves might just love him as much as he does."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written after my super long writing hiatus. Excuse the fluff and all, but all my love and huge thanks go to my beta! She quickly proofread it so I can finally post it for the world to see~  
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated, and as usual, some writing updates and my very own 'writer frustrations' can be viewed on my [Twitter](http://twitter.com/alwayshowhyuk) account!


End file.
